


Scomiche Is Real

by Jayjay17175



Category: Superfruit
Genre: Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay17175/pseuds/Jayjay17175
Summary: During a wine night does a love confession slip?





	

Scomiche Is Real

A few days ago Scott and I had filmed a Sup3rfruit video it was already edited and he decided to title it Scomiche Is Real. All that was left was to post it. During the video I had told him about my dream, the night before filming, of the kiss. I had told him as a joke that the dream happened because I was subconsciously in love with him, and as usual he laughed it off as a joke. It wasn’t a joke. I was in love with Scott, but he doesn’t seem to like me. I mean yeah he’s cuddly with me and everything but it's been less and less lately. I was hoping maybe that indirect love profession would get him thinking, and maybe it did, just not the way I had hoped. I was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine watching Spongebob reruns on TV. Scott had left early that morning for a meeting with our manager Jonathan to discuss his thoughts and ideas for the next music video. I looked at the time it was about ten o’clock and Scott should be back any minute unless he stopped off somewhere else, which I didn’t get a text about. About a minute later Scott walked through the door. 

“Hey Mitch.” 

“Hey.” 

“Wine already? It’s not even noon.” He said setting down his bag on the nearest bar stool. 

“Bitch, don’t come for me.” I said and we both giggled. I leaned forward and grabbed the glass on the coffee table. “I even poured you a glass, I thought you might want one.” 

“You thought correct.” He took the glass from me and sat down on the couch. Wyatt jumped on his lap to say hello. I look over at Scott and he pretty much downed his drink. 

“You’re a thirsty girl today.” I commented. 

“Can you hand me the bottle?” He knew me so well. I leaned down and grabbed the bottle stashed on the side of the couch. He poured himself a glass and we sat there in peace. 

…..

Four glasses later we were both getting pretty tipsy. The bottle of wine was now bone dry. Scott was getting cuddly with me as usual during wine nights, or days in this case. 

“I love you Mitch.” Scott had told me as usual. Not thinking I stupidly opened my mouth. 

“I’m in love with you Scott.” I told him. I had froze waiting for his reply, almost hoping he was too tipsy to fully comprehend. Though he wasn’t as tipsy as he looked. He sobered up really quickly. 

“What did you say?” I averted my eyes from his and took another sip of my wine. He took the glass from me and turned my chin to look him in the eye. “Mitch, what did you say?” He asked me a second time. I had nowhere to go now. 

“I’m in love with you.” I said again much quieter now than I had before. I looked anywhere but his face when I said it and he stayed quiet for a good thirty seconds before I could look at him again. When I did look back he had a big smile on his face, and his blue eyes were shimmering like the sun beating down on a swimming pool. The next thing I knew, he had captured my lips and all I could do was kiss back. I tangled my tattooed hands in his gelled blond hair. He had leaned in further to deepen the kiss, and our mouths moved together in sync. Before I knew it his mouth was gone, and the shimmering eyes reappeared. He had grabbed my hand and lead me towards the back of the house where we entered his bedroom. 

I think we all know what happened from there.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! @1_Pentaholic


End file.
